How it All Came to an End
by Detourz
Summary: A somewhat original story taking elements from P3 and P4. Starring original character May Andrews, a spunky orphan with no reason to live anymore. Watch as she comes to face Full Moon shadows with only her persona and the government as allies.
1. April

**Ch.I April**

"Why. Is. It. So. C-COLD!" Dana screamed into nothing.

I was about to remind her that it was 70 degrees outside, and that it was the norm on the east coast. However, this was my first spring in Vegas, so I really couldn't sympathize.

"The weather's mad at you," I teased.

"Sure, with my luck," she grunted, "but its April! There should be a lot more sun. I mean, come on! We live in a desert!"

"April showers bring May flowers," I sang.

She scoffed. She's just _that_ kind of person. "For the record, that has _never_ happened. Yet. But we should be wearing shorts by now! I'm tired of boots!" she continued to rant, and I fazed her out like I usually did.

Before my thoughts wander too far, let me give you a short intro.

My name is May Andrews, sophomore, transfer student. I am a nerd who used to only care about the computer and playstation.

3 months ago, my house caught fire, killing my whole family in their sleep.

Lucky I was at a sleepover, right?

Sure. After I was orphaned, I was shipped to my godparents, meaning I had to move—which isn't very hard when you don't have anything—from peaceful suburban Massachusetts to bright and loud Las Vegas. My only comfort was the fact that I knew my godparents pretty well, and Dana, my….god sister?..., was also one of my best friends.

That is, she was one of best friends _before_ she moved. They say cities change people, and man, did she _change. _Fortunately, I can still see that old Dana under the make-up and outfits, which is probably the only reason why I still talk to her.

"Hey, Ma-ii! You listening?" Dana pouted at me.

I put on a sweet smile. "Of course I'm not, Dai-na! Why would I want to listen to complaints about the weather when we could just easily go inside?"

"We have to wait for Peter! Please, stay out with me?" She used her puppy dog face.

Oh no, not the puppy dog face.

I sighed. This girl…. "Fine. 5 minutes, then I'm going to orc." She hip hoorayed.

While we waited, I mentally went through the map of the school, drawing the quickest ways to get to my classes. You see, our school had a bunch of buildings spread out over about 5 miles of land. That means crossing streets and avoiding hobos. Only the fast and clever get to class on time.

"Oh! There he is. Kay, May. See ya at lunch!" Dana ran off before I could say anything.

And then I had a thought.

I had just been ditched.

"Oh, Ef this," I cursed , then made my way to the Orchestra room. Even if it wasn't cold, I had to wait and listen to boring rants, and then get ditched. She knew I hated being left alone—Trauma, what can I say?—and still left me. I was so angry, that I didn't notice the giant black spot in the sky. That is, until it fell right in front of me.

_CRASH_

"Oh, shi-" I quickly closed my mouth before I took a spray of dirt to the face. The black thing landed on the planter and sprayed tree and broken bricks everywhere.

_Well, that was a massive waste of a planter, _I thought, then smacked myself for the tangential thinking. I turned my attention back to the black mass that had literally landed into my life.

The monster was a scary kind of black—a bit like a dark hole-, and it had lots of hands. Most of them were holding swords, but I paled when I saw what the last hand was holding.

A mask, with the Roman numeral **I** imprinted on the forehead. The sign of the Magician.

This was a shadow. And not just any shadow.

It was one of the strong shadows that only came during a full moon. Waving its swords around, it looked like it was going to kill me.

"Damn it," I said, realizing just how screwed I was.


	2. Magician

** Magician**

The shadow of the Magician Arcana. Right in my face. I had to get out of here.

And yet my legs wouldn't move. I was frozen to the spot, and the thing was getting closer. It was like it came out of a nightmare, the way it crawled slowly towards me, as if it knew I couldn't move. The expressionless face somehow curled into a smile, and that got me moving.

I sprinted through the back allies, praying that I wouldn't get lost or caught in the worst case scenario.

Then I hit a dead end. Great. Thanks, God.

I hesitantly looked behind me and saw it coming. The only sound I could hear was the squish sounds it made when it crawled and the beating of my heart. Then a high-pitched scream pierced the air. The source sounded like it was in pain, and I looked in horror as I realized that it was coming from the shadow itself.

There was a person inside the muck of the shadow. I could see one half of a face and an arm of a girl about my age. Her face was contorted in agony, eyes closed, and tears falling the remaining part of her face.

And then she opened them. Our eyes met, and a thought passed between us.

_We are probably not going to live through this._

Then she started struggling. Slowly, her other arm holding a gun came out of the monster. She awkwardly threw it at my feet, and then the arm was gone, incinerated by the darkness that was the Magician Shadow.

I carefully picked up the gun, staring at it. I knew what a gun could do, but something told me that this was a different kind of gun. A special gun. I looked back at her, and she made an L with her remaining hand and pointed it at her forehead.

She bent her pointer finger like she was pulling a trigger. Then she gave me a small half-smile.

And she was gone. The shadow had eaten her up.

I teared up. And then I looked at the gun. The word S.E.E.S. was engraved on the barrel, and I made a choice.

I could have the potential, or I could lack it.

The shadow was right in front of me again. Its mask smiled, and all of its swords raised.

I put the gun to my head.

"Per….so…..na…."

*shot*

A figure appeared before me, shining with a bright light, both brighter and hotter than the sun. The monster screamed before it, backing away as quick as it had come.


	3. Arachne

**Arachne**

"I art Thou. Thou art I," the figure said. It was a woman of about 7 feet in height. She wore a giant mask on her face with tangents that were bent at right angles, so the entire mask looked like a spider. She also wore a billowing black robe, and in her hand was a simple longsword. She raised it to the shadow.

"Arachne…," the name suddenly came to me. Then a whole plethora of knowledge burst into my head, and I suddenly became aware of spells that I could cast with just one word.

Deciding to try one out, I hesitantly whispered, "Agi."

Out of the woman's longsword came a brilliant red light. The monster screamed as a fireball attacked it. I started in amazement.

This was a persona. They exist. _I had the power to fight this monster._

Suddenly, I was swept with a dark feeling, one of greed and insanity. It made me think that I could rule the world, make slaves of the people, destroy nations with just a simple motion of the hand. I try not to be an evil dictator, so I fought back. The feeling was soon gone.

No, not gone. Just suppressed.

I decided to take my mind off it when the Magician Shadow recovered and was crawling back, swords whirling around in a desperate frenzy to kill me. I raised my hand, and Arachne followed suit. I shouted another spell in my arsenal.

"Zio!"

Lightning fell from the sky, landing right on the shadow. It screamed, writhing in pain. Then it exploded into a shadowy mess.

I stood there, still reveling in the destruction I could commit, waiting for the shadow the come back together so I could blow it up again.

By the time I realized it was over, the shadow mess had disintegrated and Arachne had disappeared, along with the evoker. I slowly sank down to my knees. I closed my eyes, put my hands to my temple, and thought.

_I was just attacked by a Full Moon Shadow._

_Does that mean that more will come?_

_Will they come in pairs? One at a time? Maybe mob me?_

_If I keep killing them, will Nyx come?_

I thought, and thought, and continued to think until the bell rang for 2nd period. I tried to stand up and almost fell down again. The persona had really put a drain on my energy levels.

"Maybe I should ditch….," I said to myself, then checked my pocket. I had 2 dollars. Just enough for a bus ride home.

" That decides it," I smirked to myself, then slowly made my way to the bus stop.


	4. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

My dreams were full of visions.

I saw a group of people, walking together, silent and stoic. I then saw the same group of people, laughing together on the beach. Then there was a boy, with hair so black it was blue, shooting himself in the head.

It was a pretty cool dream, and I assumed it came about because I was playing too much Persona 3.

Until the boy started talking to me.

_It has to be you, _he said. I tried to talk back, but soon figured out that I couldn't. I realized as I tried to move that I was tied up in invisible rope, all the way from my feet to my mouth. Great.

_You're bound to this responsibility. You can seal me, can't you? _

Then the boy's face melted, and revealed a smiling gray mask. It sneered at me.

_Of course you can't. No one can stop The Fall. Welcome it, my child, and peace will come to you._

The mask came closer. It opened its mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth. I screamed in my head, realizing that I was about to be eaten. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end to come.

_Wake up! Hey, May, wake up!_

I opened my eyes, and above me stood a panting, red-faced Dana.

"Have… you been running recently?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, I haven't been running! I was trying to wake you up! You sleep like a log, you know? I mean, come on, how tired do you have to be to fall asleep on a bush!"

"A bush..?" I looked down and saw that she was right. Even though I reached my godparent's house, I had apparently not had enough energy to walk into it, because I fell straight into the main bush of our desert landscape.

"Yes. A bush. Now get inside and take a shower! God, do you know how many bugs could be on you? If I find one in my room, you are personally spraying Raid all over it, got it?" She huffed, then stormed into the house.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. My dream had disturbed me, but I was used to the nightmares.

_Things will be better tomorrow, _I told myself. Repetition made its effect lesson.

I stood up slowly. My energy seemed to have come back, but my head was so fuzzy that I could barely get to the house.

"Shower….," I decided that Dana knew what she was talking about, so I took a good one and a half hour shower. I felt a lot less dizzy then I did before, so I could finally think clearly and realize that I did not have my evoker.

"Crap!" I screamed to no one as I searched my backpack and the bush outside. I could have left that thing anywhere! Sure, it probably wouldn't do any bad since it didn't have any bullets, but what if another shadow came around and attacked me! I would be defenseless and...

"…What if it never really happened?" the thought suddenly hit me. I mean, I had no scratches from the supposed magician shadow that I had fought, and there was no evoker anywhere to prove that it wasn't all some big daydream.

I fell back into my bed and sighed. Life was getting interesting, and it was just a lie I had somehow made up. It was more of a disappointment than a relief.

"At least it will be peaceful," I whispered.

Oh, was I wrong.


	5. Accident

**Accident**

A week passed. Life returned to normal. When I thought back to that day, it seemed so much like a dream that it was easy to think that it had never occurred. That I was still a normal kid.

A sad, depressed, teenage kid.

As I mulled over it during lunch, Dana was chatting very loudly about nothing with Peter. The way she clung to him strongly insinuated her feelings, but he just looked annoyed the entire time.

"Poor kid," I said to myself, looking out the window. I couldn't really tell if I was talking about Peter or Dana. I guess I didn't care.

God, I think I'm emo.

"Earth to May!" Dana shouted in my ear, scaring the bejeezus out of me and making me fall out of my chair.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Peter asked, reaching down to help me up. I looked at him, and saw genuine concern in his eyes. You know, the type of concern which could lead to a very complicated relationship.

I was not in the mood for this. I ignored his hand and got up. "I'm going home," I announced.

"What! No, May! If you ditch again you'll get suspended!" Dana scolded, standing up with both hands on the table.

"Sorry, Dana. Don't care," I smiled and waved pleasantly, then walked out of the cafeteria, hands in my coat pockets. The clouds still hadn't cleared up, and I considered that it was because of my terrible attitude that this curse of overcast has yet to be lifted.

"God must really be punishing me, huh?" I said, once again, to myself. Sure, I believe god is good and all that, but lately I feel like he hasn't really been cutting me much slack.

I got on the city bus and found an empty seat. The ride was an hour long, ending at the last stop, so I had lot of time to just be emo by myself. I watched passengers get off the bus gradually, but found it odd that nobody got on the bus the whole ride. Soon, the bus was completely empty.

I thought nothing of it, so I dozed off.

Right before I fell asleep though, the bus suddenly accelerated. I looked up the see the bus driver opening his window. He looked terrified.

"Um, sir? Why are we speeding up?" I asked cautiously. He turned his face towards me, then smiled, tears in his eyes.

"The Fall….gladly accept it….peace…..,"the driver said, his terrified expression betraying the forced smile.

Then he jumped out the window.

I gasped, then looked out the side. The driver flew a little, then slammed into a car passing by the bus. The car swerved, hitting two other vehicles before crashing into the highway wall. Then a chain reaction of pile ups began, and I could only watch in horror as cars flipped or exploded from the accidents.

"Oh God, I have to help them!" I stood up, then fell right back into my seat. The bus was going too fast; I pulled the string above me to tell the driver—

"Wait a minute," I realized instantly, then looked with horror at the empty driver's seat.

"Who the hell is driving this bus?"


	6. Priestess

**Priestess**

I'll admit it. I cried like a baby. You would too, if you were speeding down a street on a runaway bus, trying to pull the brake and that by pressing it you actually made it go even faster.

I didn't have the heart to turn around. When you've played P3 as much as I have, you just know what on earth "The Fall" was, and it didn't take much to put two and two together and realize who was the real one driving this bus.

"Why me!" I screamed at no one, which helped. The tears stopped. After some breathing exercises I learned in my old kendo days, I even accepted it. Death by bus crash shouldn't be too bad. Then again, that driver seemed so psyched to get out of it that he'd rather jump _out_ of the bus.

Well, I wasn't going without a fight. I steeled myself, getting ready for the sight I was about to see ingrained into the wall behind me. After more breathing, I shakily stood up on the rattling bus, and turned around.

Priestess, in all her splayed-out glory,** II** very apparent on her head and B.J. very apparent on her breasts. I never really liked her in the game, and I definitely didn't like her now, especially since one of her tendrils almost touched me.

It was times like these that made really wish that I had an evoker with me.

Then, it was suddenly there in my hand.

"Well, that's convenient. You only come when I'm fighting one of these guys, huh?" I said to the evoker. Hey, I was going to die anyway. Might as well be a little crazy.

That's when Priestess started screaming. It was a high-pitch wail that made me fall to my knees, covering my ears. After what felt like hours, she stopped. By then, I was suffering from the biggest migraine I had ever experienced. I urged myself to look up.

She was going to scream again.

"Shut the hell up!" I held the gun up to my head. "Arachne!"

I pulled the trigger. As the blue shards burst out from the other side of my head, Arachne appeared in front of me, sword aimed at Priestess. I pointed and shouted "Agi!"

Fire burst from the tip of Arachne's sword, flying towards Priestess. As it hit, she screamed again, but more in a painful way than in a "Let's burst your eardrums" kind of way. I searched my mental library for a finisher, and then decided on a favorite of mine.

"God's Hand!" A giant, golden hand came down from the sky, obliterating Priestess.

As she exploded, I felt that overwhelming sense of superiority again. I smirk crept to my face, and before I knew it, I was literally cackling, bidding Arachne to wave her sword around menacingly. I was the most powerful human in the world! I could do anything, make anything, destroy anything! Everyone else must bow to..

Something slapped me. I realized that it was my own hand.

"Whoo, almost lost it," I thought. I realized that the bus had stopped, and cop sirens were ringing in the distance. The best course of action was probably to GTFO, so I hit the emergency exit and took the long way home, avoiding any main streets. When I finally got into my room, I fell onto my bed, thinking about just about how much death and destruction one shadow could. I thought about everyone involved in the car accident, the driver's terrified face…

And once again, I cried like a baby.


	7. Preparation

**Preparation **

I joined the softball team.

You would think that it was a totally random decision, but I figured it was the best way for me to be prepared to fight against any full-moon shadow that came my way. The softball team is allowed to carry their bats around in school in tarpy-looking things, with a strap that let you carry it over the shoulder. If you looked in mine, though, you wouldn't find a bat.

You'd find a katana.

I smiled at the memory of my godmother bringing in the mail on the day it came in.

"May, sweetheart? Why is there a sword in the mail?" she asked, her attempt to be motherly very sweet, but highly lacking in any sort of affection.

"Well, you know. Swords," I said, carrying it into my room. And that was it.

With my newly bought sword, I had more confidence as I walked around in my daily life. After softball practice, I'd stay after, and when everyone was gone, I'd bust out the sword. I had taken kendo, so I knew all the steps and how to properly wield a blade of the Japanese kind. What I wanted to focus on was speed. I'd often think up an imaginary opponent, then slash at him as fast as I could. Soon, I developed strong muscles in my arms and upper body, as well as confidence in my skills. Arachne wouldn't be the only slashing the next time a shadow showed up.

And life went on. April turned to May, and the flowers began to bloom. However, the gloomy overcast stayed over Vegas, much to Dana's dismay.

"What. Is. With. This. WEATHER?" she screamed once again to the sky. I ignored her, then made my way to orchestra, paranoid that a shadow was going to fall on me again.

After orchestra, I arrived at my English class and took my usual seat behind Peter. He turned around gave me a smile.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" he said. I gave him a knowing look.

"She get to you today?"

"Yeah. I guess I wouldn't mind the weather at all if Dana wasn't always complaining about it. Now I just want the sun to come back to shut her up."

"Amen." He laughed, and I faked a giggle. Peter was fun to have a conversation with, but it always got a little awkward if he was the only one that laughed.

The bell rang, and our elderly professor started up the lesson on appositives. Having learned this in _6th grade _in Massachusetts, I promptly began to doze off. Then I felt a weight on my hip. I looked down to see that my evoker had appeared on my belt.

"…the hell?" I said, and then I heard a crash from outside. A woman screamed. I looked out the window behind me and saw the woman looking up in terror. Following her gaze, I could see that she was staring at a pair of monsters storming down the street. At least, she thought they were monsters.

I knew better.


End file.
